Remember me
by amelie1
Summary: CAPITULO 2 ARRIBA!!!!- No puedes escapar a tu pasado. harry y draco no quieren saber nada del mundo magico. tienen trabajos de medio tiempo y viven con una jovencita. como dicen por ahí... el pasado te condena... para siempre.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Rowling DISCLAIMER: La trama es mía. esta historia es mía.  
-- Esta historia es un Slash. (pero no por ahora, cuando lo empiece a ser aviso)  
  
Si lo quieres leer leelo si no quieres no lo leas. cosa tuya. --  
~ REMEMBER ME ~ por : Amélie Pouland.  
CAPITULO PRIMERO: EL CUADERNILLO  
  
--  
  
No sé como llegamos a esto, pero en todo caso, ya no importa. Aunque me lo he preguntado muchas veces, siempre llego a la misma conclusión. No importa.  
  
Lo que tengo claro es que ni el ni yo queremos recordar el mundo magico. No conozco sus razones. Ni él conoce las mías. Pero tenemos la misma idea. Olvidar ese lugar por completo.  
  
Aún conservamos las varitas, y ya que somos mayores podemos hacer magia en cualquier lugar. No las ocupamos, estan guardadas en sus respectivas cajas. Al igual que libros u otros articulos que no puedan recordar todos los momentos ahí vividos.  
  
Pero aún así las conservamos. Y no sabemos porque.  
  
No hemos tenido noticias de nuestras familias o amistades. Pero ya no nos importa.  
  
Toda la magia acabo para los dos.  
  
Ahora lo que importa son nuestros multiples trabajos de medio tiempo. Nuestro departamento.  
Y nada más.  
Sí, vivimos juntos.  
  
En un departamento (Depto), no muy lujoso. Pero con una vista increíble de la ciudad. a veces pensamos que la mejor.  
  
Esta bien para dos chicos solos. Aunque es algo desordenado, no lo niego.  
  
Sí, somos solteros. Aunque hemos tenido pololas y una que otra aventurilla por ahí. no ha sido nada serio.  
  
No sé si al el le guste alguien.  
  
Lo que es a mi. Mi corazón esta vacio y libre, pero bien.  
OH! mira la hora, ya es tarde, debo ir a mi trabajo de repartidor.  
  
Escribo luego.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
El chico dejo de escribir. Guardo el cuadernillo turquesa y lo escondio.  
~ Fin del Capitulo 1 ~  
NOTAS:  
  
hola. este es mi proyecto de FF. ESPERO que alguien lo lea y me deje reviws, si me dejan varios (sacando cuentas como 10000 reviews) pondré en siguiente capi. sino pos no ya que ninguna gracia escribir, publicar y que nadie lo lea y si lo leen, no saber.  
  
bueno. dejo de notas estupidas y chao!!!  
  
AMÉLIE POULAND 


	2. Clemmie

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son de Rowling DISCLAIMER: CLEMMIE (y todo sobre ella) me pertenece, es una invención de mis chamuscadas neuronas con zapatillas! DISCLAIMER: la trama y esta historia son mías.  
-- contiene Slash (no por ahora) si no te gustan estas historias no lo leas. si te gustan léelas.  
  
tu decisión.  
  
--  
~~~ REMEMBER ME ~~~ ~ por: Amélie Pouland~  
-- CAPITULO SEGUNDO: CLEMMIE --  
- Llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue? - Bien, Draco, ¿y a ti? - Mjm.. Ahí - dijo dando un suspiro de agobio - no te gusto el trabajo - dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro por la manía de su compañero. - También, aunque la verdad, le embarre el pedido como a 5 ó 7 personas. Y me despidieron - dijo cambiando el programa de televisión. - ¿ y Por qué fue? - bueno, yo..... tero ta tota nananrainara tatara- el chico cambio la dirección de su rostro nuevamente a la televisión mientras intentaba tararear una canción Axé (N/: X6) bien pegajosa, para tratar de evadir respuestas.  
  
- ¡Harry! - dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina  
  
Harry pudo ver a la joven que salía de la cocina. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos castaños oscuros, de tez blanca, delgada y aunque no era una beleza, era bastante normal, no ocupaba maquillje y apenas se peinaba, y si lo hacía, peinaba con la peineta. Que se disponía a saludarle  
- Hola Clemmie!, ¿Qué haces aquí? - vine a dar orden a esta pocilga - dijo mirando el ordenado lugar - uje, lo siento. Te ayudare - No, NO!, puedo sola. además yo dije que me encargaría de ordenar esto mientras ustedes trabajan - dijo sonriendo - Por cierto. ¿qué quieren cenar? - Algo simple - repuso Draco - no quiero cocinar - yo lo haré, tontito - dijo Clemmie a Draco quien aunque la miro con Desdén se había sonrojado por su tontera - Que cara. ¡Si no te gusta te vas! - le dijo Clemmie al ver la reacción del chico. - Es MI Depto - y ES de Harry - dijo tomando el brazo del pelinegro que sonreía mientras veía un capitulo de los Simpson - No los dejaré solos, y menos con mis botellas de Vodka que compre la semana pasada. Si les da por beber. Quizá que cochinada pase aquí. - Grosero! - dijo Clemmie arrojándole un cojín que dio con la cara del rubio - y que QUIERES comer Harry? no importa lo difícil que sea, lo haré - unos ñoquis con salsa blanca y jamón. - bien, lo preparare en la cena. - gracias - le sonrió Harry  
La chica le guiño un ojo. y se fue a ordenar lo que quedaba.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clemmie es una amiga nuestra. Prácticamente vive con nosotros. Hasta le tenemos una cama en un cuarto vacío.  
  
Es La mujer de la casa!  
  
¿Qué?, Sí, es muy buena y dulce. Cuando la conocí , no podía creer como te pierdes en sus ojos.  
  
Ella vive a unas cuadras. En un pequeño y lindo departamento que esta tratando de vender. Nosotros le ofrecimos que viviera con nosotros. así que al venderlo se quedara en el cuarto en el que esta su cama.  
  
Sí, Clem (así le llamamos) es una muy buena amiga.  
Tanto que hasta sabe que somos magos. conoce todo nuestro pasado! Ella siempre nos ayuda. Buscándonos un nuevo trabajo, respondiendo dudas, escuchándonos cuando tenemos malos días, pero ella esta ahí. Es por eso que le decimos que esta loca. por tener que soportarnos.  
No, de ella no sabemos mucho.  
  
Su nombre es Clemmie Antáris. Tiene 17 años, 5 menos que nosotros, tenemos 22  
  
Y a pesar de ser mi amiga, debo admitir algo. Sabe todo de nosotros y nada sabemos de ella.  
Oh, me llaman a Cenar. escribo luego.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
El chico guardo el cuaderno y se fue a cenar.  
- Por fin vienen - dice la joven a los chicos. Cada cual salía de su cuarto. - estoy que los llamo y llamo y no vienen! - disculpa, ¿ya? - dijo Draco sentándose a comer - que ordenado se ve todo, Clem - dijo Harry - ¿cierto?, así queda todo mejor.  
  
Los tres cenaron tranquilos mientras hacían bromas, contaban algunas cosas o simplemente comentaban.  
- ¿por que tanta alegría en tu rostro Pequeña? - dijo Draco dando énfasis en lo último, ya que Clemmie odiaba que le dijeran que era muy joven  
  
- no me enojo porque estoy de bueno humor, debo contarles algo - ¿te vas para siempre ? - dijo Draco  
  
La chica le miro feo y hablo sólo para Harry  
  
- vendí el departamento, el problema es que se cambia hoy en la noche, pronto llegaran mis cosas, así que me quedaré a vivir con ustedes. Si no les molesta, claro esta - claro que no, ven cuando quieras! - respondió Harry gustoso - oh, por Dios, tener que soportarla ahora a ella, ya con el 4 ojos es suficiente - dijo Draco dramatizando - si te molesta me busco donde quedarme - dijo al joven con un dejo de tristeza. Draco la miro, la había embarrado  
  
Harry le miro reprochaste. Draco entendió.  
  
- te quedas con nosotros - dijo a la joven - no, si te molesta tanto mejor que me valla, aún puedo detener la compra. - QUE NO!, serás bruta. TE QUEDAS CON NOSOTROS. y punto final - la chica le miro con alegría - gracias.  
Al rato después trajeron las cosas, las acomodaron y ordenaron el cuarto. para cuando terminaron ya habían dado las 3:30 AM  
- bien - dijo Draco suspirando -a hora a dormir que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano - buenas noche Draco, buenas noche Clemmie - dijo Harry,  
  
Los tres entraron en sus cuartos cuando alguien de un momento a otro dio un espeluznante grito.  
  
Los dos chicos salieron para ver. Clemmie estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, se acercaron preocupados.  
- ¿paso algo Clem? - dijo preocupado Harry  
  
- se me olvido que mañana a primera hora tengo una prueba en el colegio!!! y no he estudiado nada!! y es de matemáticas!!!  
  
Draco se cruzo de brazos. casi cayendo al estilo anime  
  
- y para ESO gritaste como histérica, pense que había alguien ahí, que entraron a robar, que estaba alguien muerto, que te capturaron. o asesinaron, y tu... tu me dices que se te olvido estudiar???!!! - chillo Draco  
  
- lo siento  
  
- lo sientes??  
  
- si, eh perdona, por favor, no te enojes.  
  
- Harry, cuando dije que la trajéramos acá. debiste detenerme.  
  
Harry sonrió  
  
- vamos, ¿acaso a ti no se te olvidaba estudiar ? - dijo Clemmie  
  
- si pero no daba tales gritos  
  
- no, te sacabas pésimas notas - dijo harry molestando  
  
- óyeme, óyeme, no es verdad  
  
- ¡se sacaba malas notas? - preguntó interesada Clemmie  
  
- claro, horribles. cuando me tocaba hacer grupo con el me iba pésimo.  
  
- interesante - dijo Clemmie mientras ella y Harry tomaban una pose tipo yamazaki contando mentiras y Sakura escuchando (eso para los que ven o vieron CCS)  
  
- Basta!! no digas mentiras. yo tenía buenas notas, bastante normales. a los dos nos iba mal cuando hacíamos grupo juntos por que peleábamos, y en pociones que era donde más nos tocaba, nos iba mal por su culpa y por la mía nos salvamos de no sacar 0. y ya basta que la conversación se volvió densa. y tu no vuelvas a gritar, tu vete a la cama y deja de decir mentiras y tu! - dijo apuntando a un gato en la cama de Clemmie) - te sales de ahí, el otro día te dije que no te quiero ver porque te veo y me pasa un mal día, y no creo que sea porque eres negro no creo en esas cosas.!!! - dijo llendose mal humorado.  
- que genio, hasta a retado a Mille - dijo Clemmie - me pondré a estudiar  
  
- ¿ahora? - preguntó Harry entrando en su cuarto - no te quedes hasta tarde - le quiño un ojo despidiendose con la mano  
  
- sí, buenas noches.  
--  
  
a la mañana siguiente.  
Draco se levanto muy temprano. se sirvió el té y se disponía a sentarse en el sillón a escuchar un poco de música.  
se acerco al sillón y miro la escena.  
  
una joven de rodillas, entre el sillón y la mesita, estaba apoyada en esta (la mesa) durmiendo sobre papeles y cuadernos y lápices y papeles y tazas, vasos de agua, papeles. en el suelo habían papeles arrugados. tras tazas y varios cuadernos y lápices. (si, tantos que se repiten)  
El rubio se acerco a Clemmie y la movió un poco  
- niña... niña despierta.. niña - no recibió respuesta - niña... esta Z, mejor no la despierto  
  
se le quedo mirando un rato.  
  
la dio vuelta cuidadosamente, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto. la arropo en la cama y le acomodo las almohadas  
  
- ahí deberías dormir en vez de ocupar la sala. - dijo dejándola  
  
- te preocupas por ella ¿eh?  
  
- HARRY! me asustaste. - dijo llevandose una mano al pecho para saber si latia aún  
  
- lo siento  
  
- no me preocupo por ella. pero... estaba en el sillón y no puedo escuchar música si se pone ahí en medio camino.  
  
- claro. claro...  
  
- que claro, claro.. no me molestes ni me insinúes nada que no sea verdad!  
  
dijo Draco llendose malhumorado del lugar.  
-- fin capitulo 2 --  
notas:  
  
Esta un poco fome, pero era un capitulo para presentar a Clemmie. luego se pone más interesante, ya están casi todos los personajes en la mesa (cual?, ni pregunten).  
  
Quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, no fueron 100000 o + pero no modo. esta bien!!!. Los voy a contestar en el próximo cápitulo (a ver si se animan a mandar nuevos reviews y lo que no mandaron que manden!!!, si no puedes dejar, entonces mandame un mail!!!, me interesa su opinión =D)  
  
¿quien quiere saber por qué los chicos no quieren nada de nada del mundo magico? voldie: niña rara ¬¬, ya diles que lo sabran al final de la historia... eres un... 1,2,3, 1000. ya!. deberan leer y leer, y un adelanto  
  
adelanto...  
  
la magia es algo que siempre esta, y si corre por tus venas y la puedes canalizar, ella te perseguira, si conoces su mundo, nunca lo olvidaras... ¿crees que puedes dejar tu pasado, así como botas algo? -M. Éteri. ff beautiful life or beautiful deth)~  
  
voldie: mira el adelanto...¬¬'  
  
los veo en el próx capitulo y dejen Reviews!! =D  
*AMÉLIE POULAND* 


End file.
